Father
by rynhel
Summary: Igneel and Natsu's History


**We all knew that Natsu was adopted by Igneel, a dragon, but he was only found in the forest when he was little. This is story is about how it all started.**

Once there was a beautiful pinknette princess, who lives in the kingdom of Fiore. The princess is no ordinary one for she is energetic and love to travel, she's very curious of everything around her that she love to explore and causing trouble for people around her. When the princess reach her marrying age, his father the king betrothed her to his cousin. But she refused, for she love a soldier with a squinty-onyx-eyes, the said soldier has ability to protect his love ones and fight for the thing's he know was right. But the king opposed their relationship, until one night the couple decided to elope. The princess and the man live a happy life for more than three years until the king died. And the princess cousin took over the clown. But he was no good king the kingdom suffers from epidemic and hunger. They blamed the king for his bad doings. But the king made a lie. He said that the kingdom suffered in a cursed the princess caused to them, that she was a witch. People believed on the king. He then set battalions of soldier to look for the princess and her family and killed them.

At that time the princess is now a happy wife and a mother to a little boy, inside the forest that said to be the home of a ferocious red dragon. Her husband works as a logger for the nearest village, but it took days to travel from time to time. So he only went home for days and come back to work, her pinknette son like his father has squinty –onyx-eyes a very curious little boy who loves to go out and make friends in everyone inside the forest. One day on the late spring her husband didn't go home, made her worried. She told the little boy that she will looked for his father and be right back after an hour or too. The boy usually spends his afternoon with his friends in the woods and would go home when his father or mother called him for dinner. He agreed to his mother. The little boy waited for his mother to come home hours of hours and the sun set down, he was so hungry he looked for foods. Then he fall asleep.

But days had past his father nor his mother came back, he decided to follow his mother, but the boy's body start to weaken and his energy starts to run-out, he was lost more inside the misty night of the forest. And then in the first day of July, he found a giant creature.

"A lizard!" the little boy shouted. The said lizard has a red scale and wings.

"No, I'm a dragon" the dragon answered.

"You can talk!" he shrieked

"No but I can communicate by the use of telekinesis."

"Telekiss? What is that?" the boy asked

"Telekinesis. It's the ability of the mind. Haven't you studied that?" The dragon asked.

"Studied? What is that? Is it a type of food? Or animal?" then his stomach growled.

"Looks like you're hungry"

"I haven't eaten for days"

"Come with me then"

The dragon brought the little boy in his cave. He was impressed by the boy's appetite.

"Where is your family kid?" he asked. He knew about them living in his forest.

"I don't know. They were missing for days now" The boy said.

The dragon also knew what happened for his parents.

"Little boy are you aware of what might happened to them?" He asked.

"That they are dead." The boy said.

"You're smart."

"I saw animals killed by the other animals so I observed them" the little boy said.

"Fascinating" The dragon said.

"Sometimes I want to help them but they are only afraid in fire."

"So do you want to have a fire magic then?"The red dragon asked.

"Wow! Can I blew fire and make my hands on fire too?" his squinty onyx eyes sparkle in happiness.

"Yes you can"

"Yey! And can you also teach me of some words? And how to read?"

"Ofcoures" The dragon answered.

The little boy then grinned wide.

From then on he was called Natsu by the dragon Igneel for he was found him in the first day of July.

and as they said the rest is history.

**So how was it? Sorry for wrong grammars and spellings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail it's Hiro Mashima's work.**

**Happy Father's day minna!**

**Review?**


End file.
